How Did This Happen Character Sheet
by CrazyWhatIfGirl
Summary: List of characters and information about them for my story, How Did This Happen. Not a story on its own. Hope it's helpful!


**Characters**

NOTE: This is a list of characters from my fanfic How Did This Happen? and not a fanfic in and of itself. To keep it interesting, I have written it from the point of view of my OC. Please keep in mind that this is my interpretation of the Kingdom Hearts characters and may not agree with yours/the actual facts. This is especially true for the Final Fantasy characters, as I have not played those games and thus don't know much about them, so the info here is based on the little I know and their portrayal in Kingdom Hearts. Die-hard FF fans, please don't kill me if it's wrong!

Also, I had this in a table and when I uploaded it, stupid ff didn't recognize that *grumble grumble* so I just turned it into a list instead. Please excuse my terrible grammar and lack of complete sentences.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Name: Elizabeth/ Liza (not for Liza Minnelli or anything; I just like it)

Age: 17 years, six months. Birthday: March 16

Height: 5' 3 ½" (trust me- the half inch is important)

Hair: Brown, very long and straight (reaches almost to my waist)

Eyes: Boring brown

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: Well… it's me, so I know everything. Smart, weird, stubborn, quick temper. Live with my parents and my little sister Kate.

-o-

Name: Sora

Age: 17 years, 1 month. Birthday: August 8

Height: 5' 8" with hair spikes, 5' 5"ish without

Hair: Brown, spikes that don't seem gelled but can't possibly be natural

Eyes: Sky blue

Home World: Destiny Islands

What I know/ Personality: The Keyblade's chosen bearer. Saved the worlds from darkness more than once. Extremely good-natured, silly, caring. Innocent, despite what he's seen and done

-o-

Name: Kairi

Age: 16 years, nine months. Birthday: December 27

Height: 5' 6"

Hair: Red, just brushing her shoulders

Eyes: Blue- the shade of the ocean on a sunny day

Home World: From Radiant Garden, but grew up in Destiny Islands

What I know/ Personality: Radiant Garden's princess of heart. Gone through many difficulties but managed to overcome them and stay with her friends. Loyal, feminist, sweet but tough- can use a Keyblade and does so well, likes fixing things

-o-

Name: Riku

Age: 18 years, three months. Birthday: June 11

Height: 6' flat

Hair: Long, layered silver, usually tossed impatiently down his back

Eyes: Changing shades of blue-green

Home World: Destiny Islands

What I know/ Personality: Turned to the Darkness in his search for Kairi. Fought it off, but then gave in again to help Sora. Was possessed by Xehanort's Heartless (who calls himself Ansem), who vanished when Kingdom Hearts was destroyed. Wields the Keyblade of Darkness. Moody, suspicious and reluctant to trust. Extremely devoted to and protective of the people he cares about

-o-

Name: King Mickey

Age: Uh… I don't know, and it seemed rude to ask

Height: About 4' (tops)- honestly, probably closer to Donald's

Hair: Um, doesn't have any. Mouse ears instead

Eyes: Big, round, cartoony- black

Home World: Disney Castle, sort of

What I know/ Personality: Married to Minnie. Can use a Keyblade. Always fights for Light. Usually running off on solo missions. Helped Riku defeat his Darkness and they traveled together.

-o-

Name: Queen Minnie

Age: Same thing- probably within three years of Mickey's age

Height: Same height as her husband, Mickey

Hair: Mouse ears with a bow

Eyes: Cartoony, same as Mickey's but with eyelashes

Home World: Disney Castle, as far as I know

What I know/ Personality: Married to Mickey. Runs the castle in his (frequent) absence. Very sweet

-o-

Name: Donald

Age: How am I supposed to tell? And you won't catch me asking- his Lightning spells are scary

Height: 3' something- just go with short (not to his face, though)

Hair: Feathers- white

Eyes: Uhh…I'll check. *comes back chased by Thundara* Ahh! YOU go look

Home World: Disney Castle

What I know/ Personality: The King's wizard. Wife named Daisy. He and Goofy teamed up with Sora for the large part of his adventures. Doesn't always play well with others, is short-tempered and hard to understand, but he has a good heart.

-o-

Name: Goofy

Age: Man, I feel bad being so clueless about all this. I'll get the next one!

Height: About 5'11" when he's actually standing up straight

Hair: Dunno- always wearing an odd little hat *sneak attack of Steal-the-Hat* Whoa! Don't mess with Goofy's hat folks! *gets concussion after being hit with a shield in the head several times*

Eyes: Wha…what's the question? Oh. Not sure, they look really big and swirly to me. Hey! Did ya see that flying turtle? *goes to lie down*

Home World: Disney Castle

What I know/ Personality: *several days later, mainly recovered* Captain of King Mickey's guard. Joined Sora and Donald for multiple trips. Seemingly slow, but he's smarter than he looks. Soft-hearted. He's even more laid-back than Sora, and before this I would've said nothing made him mad- now I know his weak spot: Don't. Touch. The. Hat.

-o-

Name: Mulan

Age: 19 years old.

Height: 5' 8"

Hair: Sleek and black, just brushing her shoulders- she's growing it out after pretending to be a man

Eyes: Um, black I guess

Home World: Land of Dragons (who makes up these names?)

What I know/ Personality: Masqueraded as a man named Ping and enlisted to save her father from serving in the army. Kicked butt, saved pretty much all of China, and officially knocked Shang's socks off. Helped Sora fight Heartless on her world.

-o-

Name: Shang

Age: 24

Height: 6' 1"

Hair: Black, keeps it up

Eyes: Same as Mulan's

Home World: Land of Dragons

What I know/ Personality: Mulan's commanding officer. They saved each other's lives and fell in love. Now they protect the Emperor together.

-o-

Name: Mushu

Age: He's a guardian spirit- who knows?

Height: Shorter than Donald- and that's saying something

Hair: None; red scales, horns, and this spiky thing on the back of his neck

Eyes: Have no color- just the black middles (pupils)

Home World: Land of Dragons

What I know/ Personality: Small 'dragon'. He helped Mulan (or tried to) when she was in disguise. Causes an impressively big amount of trouble for being so small. Loudmouthed and persistent.

-o-

Name: The Emperor

Age: Old. I'd guess, but I don't want to offend him- so think old *wink wink*

Height: Don't know- he's always sitting down. I understand- the elderly need rest.

Hair: White- duh. I mean, he's ancient. *cowers as palace guards, army, Mulan and Shang demand repayment for my insults* Wahh I'm sorry!

Eyes: His most noble and wise Emperor-ness has eyes so majestic I cannot face them (me: Better? them: Yes!)

Home World: Land of Dragons

What I know/ Personality: Has ruled China for who-knows-how-long. (That's a compliment, not an insul- OUCH! *whimper*) A very quiet, very wise old man with a dry sense of humor. Appointed Shang and Mulan his personal bodyguards.

-o-

Name: Peter

Age: 17

Height: About 5' 10"

Hair: Golden brown, kept short so it's out of his way

Eyes: Hazel

Home World: Narnia

What I know/ Personality: The oldest of four siblings. Tries to keep his family safe when they stumble upon a magical land inside their uncle's wardrobe called Narnia.

-o-

Name: Susan

Age: 15

Height: 5' 6"

Hair: Long, wavy/curly dark brown

Eyes: Green

Home World: Narnia

What I know/ Personality: Younger sister of Peter; older sister of Edmund and Lucy. A smart young lady who realizes the Keyblade's potential- and thinks Sora is cute.

-o-

Name: Edmund

Age: 13

Height: 5' 4"

Hair: Short, dark brown

Eyes: Light warm brown

Home World: Narnia

What I know/ Personality: Third of the four. Pretty quiet. Was tricked into helping the White Witch and works hard to redeem his mistake.

-o-

Name: Lucy

Age: 9

Height: 4' flat

Hair: Short and practical brown, usually has a bow in it

Eyes: Grayish blue

Home World: Narnia

What I know/ Personality: The one who first discovered Narnia. Youngest of four. A bright, sweet girl with an amazing imagination and love of Light.

-o-

Name: Tarzan

Age: In his mid-20s; no one's really sure

Height: 6' 2"ish

Hair: Brown dreads, I'd say

Eyes: Green

Home World: Deep Jungle

What I know/ Personality: Parents killed when he was a baby; taken in by gorillas and raised as one of them. Met another human for the first time when Jane and her father came.

-o-

Name: Jane

Age: 23

Height: 5' 7"

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Stormy blue

Home World: Deep Jungle

What I know/ Personality: Traveled with her father to the jungle to see gorillas- and met Tarzan. They fell in love, fought many battles to stay together, and are learning each other's languages.

-o-

Name: Harry Potter

Age: 13

Height: 5' 2"

Hair: Black, perpetually messy, bangs cover his lightning bolt-shaped scar

Eyes: Green

Home World: Hogwarts

What I know/ Personality: The Boy Who Lived. Famous because he was the only one to live after Voldemort tried to kill him. The curse rebounded, and almost destroyed the Dark Lord. Raised by his abusive Muggle aunt and uncle. Found out he was a wizard when he turned 11. Now attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

-o-

Name: Hermione Granger

Age: 13

Height: 5' 1"

Hair: Brown, rather bushy

Eyes: Brown

Home World: Hogwarts

What I know/ Personality: Muggle-born witch who is the best in her year. Amazingly clever and always reading, she works hard to get top marks and knows dozens of spells that no one else her age has ever heard of. Best friends with Harry and Ron. Secretly harboring a crush on Ron.

-o-

Name: Ron Weasley

Age: 13

Height: 5' 5"

Hair: Red, just like all the Weasleys

Eyes: Greenish gray

Home World: Hogwarts

What I know/ Personality: Raised in the wizarding world by his magical parents. Has five older brothers and a younger sister, all magical as well. Stubborn and loyal, can be thickheaded. Best friends with Harry and Hermione. Hasn't quite realized that he's interested in being more than Hermione's friend.

-o-

Name: Lord Voldemort

Age: Somewhere in his 50s

Height: No one knows *

Hair: Who can tell?*

Eyes: Don't look at me; I don't have _all_ the answers!*

Home World: Hogwarts

What I know/ Personality: Aka the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who. Halfblood- Muggle father and witch mom. Raised in an orphanage. Attended Hogwarts, then graduated and became the most feared wizard in history (except for possibly Grindelwald). Killed hundreds, had army of Death Eaters. His terrible conquest was stopped by the infant Harry Potter, and nearly killed him as well.

*: I'm setting this in their third year, so at this point, no one knows where Voldemort is, when he's coming back, and if he'll be inhabiting someone else's body or not, since Harry's two previous encounters were when he was inhabiting Quirrell and as the memory of Tom Riddle.

-o-

Name: Ariel

Age: 17 (for those of you who are like, no she's 16, get it right! She's 16- in the first game. A year passes)

Height: How do you tell how tall a mermaid is, anyway? Does it include the fins…?

Hair: Long and red; always flowing in the water currents

Eyes: Blue

Home World: Atlantica

What I know/ Personality: Dreamed of life out of the water. Saved Eric from drowning and fell in love with him against her father's wishes. Made a crazy deal with Ursula the sea witch, but true love won (as always) so Eric knows she's a mermaid and they're making it work.

-o-

Name: Eric

Age: 19 (same thing as Ariel)

Height: 5' 11"

Hair: Short and black

Eyes: Blue

Home World: Atlantica

What I know/ Personality: Prince of a coastal kingdom. Ariel saved his life and he searched for the girl who'd saved him. Eventually realized it was her and they fell in love.

-o-

Name: King Triton

Age: Up there- like… no, not guessing. I don't want to be turned into anything

Height: Tall's about the best I can do. Imposing build

Hair: White; has a flowy beard and mustache to match

Eyes: Grayish

Home World: Atlantica

What I know/ Personality: He hated humans because he blamed them for his wife's death. Freaked out big time when Ariel fell in love with Eric, but eventually gave in. Stern; little to no sense of humor. Doesn't particularly like the Keyblade bearer's meddling.

-o-

Name: Sebastian

Age: Uh… he's a crab. How long do crabs live? Don't die on me, mon!

Height: Crab. 6 inches?

Hair: Let me spell it out for you. C-r-a-b. No hair.

Eyes: Just pupils (the black dots in the middles)

Home World: Atlantica

What I know/ Personality: Works for King Triton and has for many years. Tries to keep Ariel under control and fails miserably. Easily excitable, Jamaican accent, loves music

-o-

Name: Flounder

Age: Do I look like I keep track of fish life cycles? Don't answer that

Height: Bigger than Sebastian, smaller than Donald

Hair: Blue spiky fin that looks kinda like a mohawk

Eyes: Pale green

Home World: Atlantica

What I know/ Personality: Ariel's best friend. Supported her relationship with Eric all the way- one of two who did. Worrywart, but Ariel always talks him into stuff anyways.

-o-

Name: Jack

Age: He's a skeleton man. I'm not sure that he's technically alive

Height: 6' 7"

Hair: No hair- he basically just has a skull for a head

Eyes: Eye sockets- black

Home World: Halloween Town

What I know/ Personality: In charge of Halloween. Lost inspiration and wanted to do Christmas for a while there, but was talked out of it. Loves Sally

-o-

Name: Sally

Age: Same as Jack, except more like Frankenstein

Height: 5' 10"

Hair: Really long, reddish brown

Eyes: Big but no irises- just pupils

Home World: Halloween Town

What I know/ Personality: Loves Jack, tries to talk him out of his crazier schemes. Worries about Jack a lot, sensible and kind-hearted

-o-

Name: Beast

Age: Are you counting beast years or beast-plus-human years? 20/40s

Height: 6'7" and built like a house

Hair: Shaggy brown fur all over his body

Eyes: Bright blue

Home World: Beast's Castle

What I know/ Personality: Turned into a beast for his cruelty and given 21 years to love and be loved in return. 20 years in, he met Belle. They're totally in love and totally won't say it. He'll do anything for her

-o-

Name: Belle

Age: 18

Height: 5' 8"

Hair: Brown, usually pulled back in a fancy ponytail

Eyes: Warm brownish gray

Home World: Beast's Castle

What I know/ Personality: Lived with her father and longed for adventure. Traded his freedom for hers at Beast Castle, then grew to love her keeper. Beautiful and smart, loves to read, not afraid to be violent when it's demanded

-o-

Name: Leon

Age: 25

Height: 6' 3"

Hair: Brown, around shoulder length, spiky at the tips

Eyes: Piercing blue

Home World: Radiant Garden (formerly known as Hollow Bastion)

What I know/ Personality: Gruff warrior who lost his home ten years ago and changed his name from Squall to Leon to avoid the guilt. At first disliked Sora but now cares about him. Quiet and doesn't express emotion very well or very often

-o-

Name: Yuffie

Age: 22

Height: 5' 6"

Hair: Short and black

Eyes: Warm brown

Home World: Radiant Garden

What I know/ Personality: An overenthusiastic girl who calls herself a ninja. Came from Radiant Garden like Leon. Dating Aerith. Overly perky and crazy hyper most of the time, but means well.

-o-

Name: Aerith

Age: 23

Height: 5' 9"

Hair: Long, brown, braided at all times

Eyes: Bright green

Home World: Radiant Garden

What I know/ Personality: Also from Radiant Garden before it was swallowed by the Darkness. Girlfriend of Yuffie. Quiet and mystical, everything she says is important and usually has hidden meaning.

-o-

Name: Cid

Age: 41

Height: 5' 9"

Hair: Short, spiky yellow (not as extreme as Cloud's)

Eyes: Blue

Home World: Radiant Garden

What I know/ Personality: The last survivor of Radiant Garden's destruction ten years ago. Extremely good with machines and does most of the work on the Gummi ship. Has a colorful vocabulary

-o-

Name: Merlin

Age: Ancient; wise and powerful because of it

Height: Short- not counting the hat, about 4' 10"

Hair: Short- not counting the hat, about 4' 10"

Eyes: Bluish green

Home World: Radiant Garden

What I know/ Personality: Very skilled magician- first taught Sora how to use magic. Lives in Radiant Garden, but not originally from there. Extremely skilled with magic; useful advisor.

-o-

Name: Cloud

Age: 24

Height: 6'1" without his hair

Hair: Blond, spikier than Sora's

Eyes: Ocean blue

Home World: Not quite sure and he wouldn't tell me

What I know/ Personality: Dark past. Used to be a soldier; when I asked him about it he pulled out his buster sword. Sought for, found, fought, and defeated Sephiroth, who has something to do with his past. Called him his darkness.

-o-

Name: Tifa

Age: 23

Height: 5'9"

Hair: Long, dark brown bordering on black

Eyes: Warm chocolate-y brown

Home World: Same place as Cloud- not that she's talking either

What I know/ Personality: Childhood friend of Cloud's. Loved him for a long time. Now his girlfriend. Wouldn't tell me anything about his/their past either.

-o-

Name: Rapunzel

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

Hair: Oodles and oodles of **long** blond magical locks

Eyes: Green

Home World: Hidden Tower**

What I know/ Personality: Born a princess with magical hair. Stolen from the palace as a baby by Mother Gothel and raised to believe that she was her daughter. Grew up in a tower. Kind and adventurous.

-o-

Name: Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert

Age: Early 20s

Height: 6'2"

Hair: Brown, short except for two pieces in front that frame his face

Eyes: Brown

Home World: Hidden Tower**

What I know/ Personality: Roguish handsome thief who does whatever he needs to in order to get what he wants and has no morals- until he meets Rapunzel.

-o-

Name: Mother Gothel

Age: Centuries old- gross, I know

Height: 5'10"

Hair: Black - gray - white - black… etc

Eyes: Clear, piercing gray

Home World: Hidden Tower**

What I know/ Personality: Witch who kept herself alive for hundreds of years with a magic flower- until the king gave it to his wife and the flower's magic was passed to their new daughter. Greedy for eternal youth, Gothel kidnapped the baby and raised her as her own away from the world.

**: I made up this name myself. I was trying to think of something that represented Rapunzel but sounded corny and kind of stupid like all the other world names in the game. So yeah…

-o-

Name: Hercules

Age: 18

Height: 6'3"

Hair: Reddish orange

Eyes: Stormy blue

Home World: Olympus Coliseum

What I know/ Personality: Son of Zeus, but turned mortal and raised by mortals. Learns that he must become a hero to be welcome on Olympus again. Does many heroic deeds, but only becomes a hero when he gives himself up to save Meg, the girl he loves.

-o-

Name: Meg

Age: 19

Height: 5'8"

Hair: Long and reddish brown, put up in a gravity-defying ponytail thing

Eyes: …Purple

Home World: Olympus Coliseum

What I know/ Personality: Made a deal with Hades: sold her soul to save her boyfriend, who left her. Cynical, didn't trust men- until she met Hercules. Fell in love with him, was forced to betray him by Hades, but gave her life to save him. He brought her back and now they're together forever.

-o-

Name: Phil

Age: Yuck, who knows?

Height: 3' something

Hair: He's a satyr- horns instead of hair; reddish brown fur and wispy goatee

Eyes: Just pupils

Home World: Olympus Coliseum

What I know/ Personality: Trained many heroes, but they all failed. He had given up when Hercules came to him. After much persuasion, agreed to train him. Didn't like Meg, but tolerates her now. Chases after anything female without much success.

-o-

Name: Hades

Age: Um… he's immortal

Height: 6' 5"? I'm pretty sure he can change it

Hair: Made of flames, red or blue depending on his mood

Eyes: Yellow with black pupils, creepy as heck

Home World: Olympus Coliseum

What I know/ Personality: Zeus's brother. Wants to overthrow Olympus, so does his best to rid of Hercules. Unfortunately for him, all his plans fail, true love wins, Hercules saves Olympus, and he gets busted by Zeus.

-o-

Name: Aladdin

Age: 18

Height: 5'11"

Hair: Short, always messy black hair

Eyes: Brown

Home World: Agrabah

What I know/ Personality: A street rat with his pet monkey Abu, everything changes when he meets Jasmine in disguise and falls in love with her. Saved her from Jafar. Impulsive, noble, good fighter, will do anything for Jasmine

-o-

Name: Jasmine

Age: 17

Height: 5'7"

Hair: **Long** black hair kept under control with like three hair ties

Eyes: Brown

Home World: Agrabah

What I know/ Personality: Princess of Agrabah; smothered by her father. Pressured to marry, she fled the palace in disguise and met Aladdin. After finding out he really is a street rat and being saved from Jafar, she admits she loves him. Strong-willed, princess of heart

-o-

Name: Genie

Age: Many years- probably like a thousand or something crazy

Height: However tall or short he wants to be

Hair: Short black ponytail, not super noticeable due to the blue skin and shape-shifting

Eyes: Uh…he's a shape-shifter. Who knows?

Home World: Agrabah

What I know/ Personality: Lived in a lamp- can grant three wishes. Helps Aladdin make himself into a prince, but when the lamp is captured by Jafar Genie is forced to help him instead. Aladdin beat Jafar anyways and used his last wish to free Genie. Thanks to this, Genie is no longer tied to the lamp and is forever grateful to Aladdin.

-o-

Name: Jafar

Age: Don't even want to know

Height: 6'4"

Hair: He wears a turban, but I'm sure it's black and greasy like his soul

Eyes: Evil- that's all that really matters

Home World: Agrabah

What I know/ Personality: Advisor to the sultan, wanted more power. Originally worked with Maleficent but became a Heartless because of his greed. Tried to steal Jasmine but was defeated by Aladdin and Sora. Evil and twisted

-o-

Name: Huey, Louie, Dewey

Age: Um, however old adolescent ducks are

Height: A little shorter than their Uncle Donald- probably 2' something

Hair: The hats, man- I got no clue

Eyes: Black pupils, no irises

Home World: Traverse Town

What I know/ Personality: Live in Traverse Town. Own and manage their own shop, which is where Sora and Co. buy supplies.

-o-

Name: Milo

Age: 26

Height: 6'4" but skinny like a stick

Hair: Brown, slightly messy, two chunks of floppy bangs

Eyes: Brown, big round glasses

Home World: Atlantis

What I know/ Personality: Believed in Atlantis his whole life, as did his late uncle who raised him. Hired to do expedition, discovered the Atlanteans. Fell in love with Princess Kida, helped save her and the city. Married Kida and became king.

-o-

Name: Kida

Age: 96

Height: 5'10"

Hair: Long white hair that goes to her waist, one side shorter and gathered at the bottom into a ponytail

Eyes: Pale, bright blue

Home World: Atlantis

What I know/ Personality: Princess of Atlantis. Raised by her father, who was blinded when her mother was killed. Sacrificed herself to save her people, until Milo and co. brought her back and saved Atlantis. Fell in love with Milo and married; now they rule the city together.

-o-

Name: Cinderella

Age: 16

Height: 5'7"

Hair: Blond, either down or in this strange bun-like updo

Eyes: Blue

Home World: Castle of Dreams

What I know/ Personality: Parents died when she was young; left with stepmother and two stepsisters who make her life miserable. Fairy godmother grants her wish to go to the ball, where she meets the Prince. One of the princesses of heart. Shy and accepting

-o-

Name: Prince Charming

Age: 20

Height: 6'1"

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Brown

Home World: Castle of Dreams

What I know/ Personality: Met Cinderella at his ball and fell in love with her at first sight. Searched for her after she disappeared.

* * *

**Characters from Earth**

Name: Mom

Age: 48

Height: 5'6" (now you know where I get it from)

Hair: Brown, short and feathered

Eyes: Brown

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: Has two daughters. Degree in computer science. Married my dad right after college graduation- they met in high school. Still together. Works at the same company as my dad. Always working super hard to keep everyone happy

-o-

Name: Dad

Age: 49

Height: 5'8" (See? I was doomed!)

Hair: Salt-and-pepper; used to be brown

Eyes: Changing- brown, green, rarely blue or gray (yes they actually do that)

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: Two kids- you know the drill. Degrees in computer science and physics. One year older than my mom. Works as a software engineer. Hard-working, pretty intense, has a crazy sense of humor

-o-

Name: Kate

Age: 14 years, 11 months

Height: 5'1"

Hair: Brown, kept short and sleek around her face (think Kairi's hair in the first game)

Eyes: Brown, sometimes green

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: My little sis. Freshman at my school, says she has better things to do than worry about grades. Tough, independent, not shy about sharing her opinions. Has chronic migraines.

-o-

Name: Rosa

Age: 18 years, 5 months

Height: 5'1" (unlike Kate, she's fully grown and not happy about it)

Hair: Brown with blond tints, a little past shoulder length, usually up in a bun

Eyes: Brown

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: The middle of five kids, but much closer in age to her little sisters than older siblings. Started at college; wants to be a teacher in Africa. Sweet, caring, protective, not against having fun

-o-

Name: Joy

Age: 16 years, 8 months

Height: 5'7"

Hair: Brown with red tints, naturally wavy and very pretty- but she insists on keeping it up

Eyes: Brown

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: Like her sisters, very close to Kate and I. Second biggest KH freak out of the five of us- I call slot one, btw. Constantly hyper and a little crazy, she's sweet and kind- as long as you don't give her matches or lighter fluid.

-o-

Name: Heather

Age: 15 years, 2 months

Height: 5'3"

Hair: Brown, darker than her sisters' because she dyed it

Eyes: Green or gray- they change

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: Only three months older than Kate, they consider themselves twins. Also has migraines. However, they're pretty different. Quiet and serious a lot of the time, she nevertheless can get as silly as or sillier than the rest of us. Amazingly kind, loyal, a good friend. Always there for me

-o-

Name: Jordan

Age: 17

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Naturally blonde, dyed brown- can't picture her blond anymore

Eyes: Blue

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: Sweet and talkative, my best friend. On the tennis team. Always listens to me. Met her freshman year and have had her in classes every year since then (except stinking senior year); grew close sophomore year

-o-

Name: DJ

Age: 18

Height: 5'2"

Hair: Black dreads

Eyes: Brown

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: Real name is Paige. We met in choir, which is the last place you'd expect to see her. Also suffers from really bad headaches. Very talented with little inclination to pick a focus: writer (books, fanfics, and songs), rapper, comedian- you name it. Extremely funny, sweet, and all-around awesome

-o-

Name: Sam

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Hair: Long and black

Eyes: Brown

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: Been my friend since sophomore year; she's helped me through a lot of hard times. Twisted sense of humor; you can drown in her sarcasm. Not a people person

-o-

Name: Kaitlin

Age: 17

Height: 5'5"

Hair: Short and brown

Eyes: Brown

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: Just met her this year. She's a very talented artist with a goofy sense of humor. Sits with Sam and me at lunch and we have a great time. Very nice, always has headphones around her neck

-o-

Name: Emily

Age: 17

Height: 5'8"

Hair: Brown with blond streaks

Eyes: Grayish green

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: Loud. Loves dirty jokes and cusses all the time, both of which don't quite hide her loyalty, stubbornness, and kindness. A good friend

-o-

Name: Joan

Age: 18

Height: 5'6"

Hair: Dark brown, super long like mine but thicker and wavier

Eyes: Green

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: Only knew her for a year but became very close. Emily and her got along extremely well; also a fan of… mature content. Very smart; a reader like me. Awesome sense of humor

-o-

Name: Alex

Age: 18

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Curly brown hair, past her shoulders by a couple of inches

Eyes: Brown

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: Crazy smart, sweet, beautiful, nice, talented, athletic, and humble- I still haven't found a flaw. Valedictorian of the class before mine. A good friend

-o-

Name: Gary

Age: 18

Height: 5'10"

Hair: Short, brown

Eyes: Bluish gray

Home World: Earth

What I know/ Personality: The only boy I'd ever dated. Not the best boyfriend material. Hurt me, and I had to break it off. Went badly.

* * *

Note: The people from Earth are actually my real friends and family, and much of their personal info has been altered- nothing super important to the plot (except the boyfriend jerk part- but hey, it's fanfic and that does play a role), but some things. Hopefully they won't think this is a violation of their privacy or misrepresentation. And if you do, guys, please don't kill me, ok?


End file.
